


All that we shouldn't be

by TheLadyMuse



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Gen, Larry is part of a famous (former) questing team, Larry is the son of Thanatos, Legends of Super Flarrow Demigod Bingo, M/M, Nick thinks his Dad is ridiculous, Post-Break Up, Son of Hephaestus Mick Rory, There are demigod hunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-07 11:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMuse/pseuds/TheLadyMuse
Summary: After everything, there were secrets more massive than those of the Tomb.Like that Larry's title of 'Guardian of Brooklyn' is more truth than fiction.Like that 'Blood of the Pharaohs' does not come down to crimson rivers.Like that curses are meant to be broken.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have been playing with this for days and finally decided to do something about it.

**After Secrets of the Tomb (before the epilogue)**

Larry's car whipped down the driveway, a long, bumpy dirt lane, to the house of his best friends.

If anyone could or would understand him, it was Seleya and Val. He parks in front of the neat house, frowning when he doesn't hear the repetitive clanging from the forge he usually would. The door opens before he can knock, and he's jerked into the arms of his oldest friend, Val squeezing like he'll fall apart if he lets go. It helps, a little, even when he's ushered into the living room, coaxed into swallowing ambrosia flavoured tea, and he tells the story.

It hurts, a bit, to include the details he'd kept private, but if he'd hoped to have any solutions, he had to tell them. As he'd known, Seleya is sympathetic, holding his hand while Val paces. It's then that he takes stock of how they'd aged. Val is as beautiful a man as ever, but the tell tale lines at the corner of his eyes betray that he's getting older. Seleya has more burn scars on her arms, her hair tied back in a loose knot, but she's still got a little left of the young girl who had doubted a son of Aphrodite could love a daughter of Hephaestus. Seleya had never been ugly, but she'd also never be a great beauty.

Larry had laughed himself hoarse when he realized Val was chasing a girl who swung a sledgehammer for her weapon. Val himself preferred knives, but he could use an axe if pressed, and Larry... Larry had swung a sword every summer he'd been at camp.

Not that it had changed anything in the long run. Val and Leya were more in love than ever, Larry's first stable relationship had just imploded under him, and Nick- gods, Nick- is still going to graduate.

-

After he and Akhmenrah said goodbye, things had not really changed, as he'd thought. The house in Albany is as well-kept as ever, Nick's grades are good, and if they miss Akh, they don't speak of it. They can't. Larry's lover, Nick's... Nick's stepdad is gone. Sure, not by his own choice, but happy enough, they're sure. Tilly emails, sometimes, the occasional ramble that tells them so much and so little. He's alright, they know, but not... not if he's happy.

They can't really do anything about it, though, so they trudge on.

Seleya records Nick's valedictorian speech, Val swipes Tilly's email, and Akhmenrah tears up watching the recording.

_"Today," Nick begins, putting his notes on the lectern,_

_"Everyone who helped me become myself, excepting my Dad's former partner, is here. And my Baba's absence is not because they split or anything terrible. He had the chance to return home, to his parents and I am telling you this because I want for you to treasure the people who help us to create lives that we want to live."_

It's short and sweet, and everything he wishes he'd been there for.

But he wasn't.

-

It's been two years since London and there's nothing much going on. Larry has completed his classes, Nick has done his travelling and it takes something from him, to watch Nick train with the khopesh after they find out his and Akhmenrah's adoption of each other had made him blood of the Pharaohs, at least enough to use their magic. It aches, for Nick, to know that his father is hurting in a way he can't stop, not even with regular calls to Uncle Val and Aunt Leya. 

Something about them sparring together soothes his father's hurts, Nick thinks. Especially, once his teaching degree is completed and he's been installed as Dean of the Olympic Life University. Larry has a little more energy when he's sparring against different opponents and helping others to learn of history. It's no surprise to Nicky that his oft-bumbling father is adored by the ankle-biters who are placed in the creche on campus.

Not long after Nick transfers in to OLC, Aunt Seleya, there to forge weapons for adventuresome demigods, presents him with a khopesh of his own. It's a piece of art. Lethal, sharp art. It's spell-charmed iron, fitted and adorned with Imperial Gold and Celestial Bronze, made to kill monsters of every world his darling aunt has ever heard of.

He loves it, guards it jealously from all except his father, who has wielded the same Celestial Bronze/spelled-iron sword since a young Seleya had forged it. Brilliance, Backbiter, Bandersnatch and Mordaunt, they were the only mixed metal weapons his aunt had forged before, but Nick's Magnificence outshines them all.

All is well. His father just might be healing, even.

And then the Alexandros and their bloody fucking _Crimean __Hydras_ decide to come out of hiding,


	2. On guard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guard duty, the FUCKING ALEXANDROS ASSHOLES and what's up, Larry?

**Night of the Epilogue**

Larry waited and watched, for a moment.

Soon enough, though, Seleya and Val came to grab him for dinner while one of his students took over guard duty on the Museum.

Connor was a good kid, if a little light fingered and likelier to call his brother in after he left than to admit they were co-dependant little shits.

Trying to mentally shrug off his choice not to enter the Museum (he could have, knows he would have been welcomed, but it would hurt, come morning.

-

_Three Days Later, Times Square, 11:45 PM_

"Fuck fuck fuckity fuck!"

Nick was back to back with his Pharaoh, growling curses in a mixture of English, Greek, Yiddish and Egyptian, the odd Roman slur snarled out when he was really furious.

That Alexandros fucker, Aaron, had locked him _and _Carter in an illusion in the middle of fucking Times Square, and was trying to separate them to interrogate Nick about his prize: the Necropolis.

Nick knew this because his father had been the first child of Thanatos to escape the tortures of an Alexandros. More specifically, each and _every _fucking Alexandros had two goals. Destroy every demigod they could get their hands on for being a slight to the natural order, creators of chaos, etcetera. The same applied to Magicians but they were caught less than demigods, _thank the fucking gods._ That other goal? To locate the City of the Dead, where Thanatos was said to bring those souls for whom he couldn't bear to have judged (namely his children, often slaughtered by the same). 

So yeah, Nick's not happy to be fighting an Alexandros, worse, he's yet to see the motherfucking Crimean hydra, which means it's either invisible, burrowing, or waiting for a better shot at Carter. Yeah, killing a grandson of Thanatos is a prize, but murdering the first Pharaoh of the Per Ankh in millenia and crippling his people is probably irresistable to the asshole.

Heaving a sigh, Nick hefts Brilliance, grabs Carters' wrist and swings his sword, lunging through the hole he creates.

-

The party stops abruptly when the tip of a sword flashes through the air. Akhmenrah is halfway across the floor, robe hem flying as Nicky runs through the hole, clutching an iron khopesh as he drags a boy by the wrist. Akhmenrah backs away when the boy rounds on Nick, screaming 

"You just tore a hole in the Duat!" Whirling around, Nick snaps

"Actually, Carter, I activated an existing teleport system that is accessible _only _by my weapon. It's like Shadow Travel, but not quite."

'Carter' calms, until he realizes everyone's staring at them. When he says something to Nick, Nick shrugs and says confidently

"I transported us to the building nearest Dad." That's when Akhmenrah _has _to cut in

"We haven't seen him since the exhibit opened, _Nicholas._" It's almost enjoyable, the way Nick's face pales, and he whispers

"Dad." Before he races away, his friend calling after him in frustration

"I'm telling them about the Alexandros!" Akh doesn't realize it could mean anything. Until he actually listens to Carter frustratedly explaining that the Alexandros hunters and their dragons are after Larry and Nicky because of their bloodline, because... because they're so strong. By the time Nicky comes back, trailed by his obviously tired father, all the exhibits are in an uproar.

Larry takes in the chaos, opens his mouth, closes it, and pulls out his cellphone, snapping an order into it.

There's no time to talk, after that. 

Not really.


	3. Last of the real ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Daley reunites at the Museum of Natural History, and Nick's not sure that's a good thing.
> 
> Special guest appearance by Mick Rory

Despite the nature of demigods being semi-destructive, Larry was glad of it.

With the younger generation occupied in patrolling, he, Seleya and Val were hunched over a map of the city, parts of each borough clearly delineated in various shades of green, red and black. Mick, Seleya's favourite brother, was also leaning against the service desk, thumbing through his phone while bickering over recipes with a grumpy Seleya. Val fondly rolled his eyes over the children of Hephaestus and jabbed a finger at the black outlines of Brooklyn and murmured

"Do you think that's-?" Nodding, Larry used a yellow highlighter to mark an x in Times Square, tracing routes with his finger before tapping a few other spots, snickering when Seleya snapped at Mick even as she marked places of interest in pink. Mick, of course, growled at his sister before stomping off to yell at some kids trading blows while waiting for Larry. Who was relieved that correcting their stances postponed meeting with the Museum residents about the threat.

The ankle-biters, of course, are mischievous little shits and prefer to stir the pot. So they were happy to swarm him and beg for attention.

-

Mick eyed the midgets swarming his cousin. Seleya had stomped off to scream at a few children who were attending weapon sharpening. Val was languidly leaning against the desk beside him, pretty eyes sharp. He turned away to grab armor from Seleya before he trotted over to where the Pharaoh was watching intently.

Fucking thirsty little puppy, not a Pharaoh.

Shaking his head, Mick hissed

"He's not getting any younger while you stare at him!"

Content at having done his duty to his family, Mick pulled the leather cuirass over his head and inspected the sword in his hand. It was Seleya's work, all hard angles and an unforgiving death gleam, but no charmed steel. Walking back to the guest services desk, he tipped his head to Val, who's lazy grin remained in place as the pretty boy unsheathed his stiletto and slid into a spar.

-

Larry rolled his eyes at Mick and Val, who were sliding around each other with the ease of old partners (which would probably infuriate Micks' _actual _partner), and hurried off to meet with Teddy, Sac and Ahk as he'd promised. Seleya, in her usual busybody fashion, peeled away from the apprentices she'd been lecturing to stand at his side.

Ahk was distracted, obviously, so he ignored the Pharaoh to explain the threat to Sac and Teddy.

"The Alexandros have been hunting my people for eons. They'll target the Museum because I was here so long. I've also escaped their tortures before, so they _really _want my head."

Ahkmenrah's eyes refocused on that as Teddy exclaimed

"What?! You were-" Seleya cut in, voice frozen

"We, that is, Val, Mick and I, rescued him the first time, he got out by himself the second time."

Seleya was unmoved by Larry snarling at her in Greek, but she did smirk when he flipped to Yiddish as he ennumerated the things he did and did not need from her, scowling as he chewed her out for outing his experiences to his friends. Ahkmenrah, who'd understood the Greek and had opened his mouth, only to snap it shut when Seleya had snarked back in letter-perfect Greek and Larry had shouted his disapproval before he'd gone to Yiddish.

So, of course, Val and Mick trudge over, having finished their spar.

Val snaps at Larry in English

"Would you fucking sod off? Just because you're not getting any is no reason to take it out on _my _wife."

Larry's glaring daggers while Mick whistles and says cheerfully

"I'm off, gotta go see Lenny." Seleya snorts but both she and Larry subside. They and Val put their heads back together hash out patrols for the city, finishoing just as Nick sweeps into the room, suitably dramatic, declaring 

"I don't _care _if Grandpa will be cross, I'm killing that fucker Dmitri! He tortured my father-" He's cut off from his lecture as everyone turns to stare at him.

He sheepishly quails under his father's cross glare.

.

It's going to be funny, someday, Larry is certain.

Someday, though is _not _today.


	4. We're not going to lie, you're all dumb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seleya and Val are *extremely* done with everyone

Her brother hadn't lied when he said that the Museum was a _fishbowl. _

Mick, her favourite brother, _also _hadn't been lying when he'd pronounced the baby-faced Pharaoh as a puppy.

Ah, well.

It might be for the best that Larry was determined to ignore the pining puppy.

After all, demigods rarely got happy endings- that didn't change with age.

With Larry being marked by the fucking Cult of Alexandros, she wasn't sure he'd survive to be loved, honestly.

-

Nick frowned.

Sure, he's friends with Ahkmenrah.

But his first loyalty is to his family.

Until he married, that family would begin with his father.

His father who needed both their wits focused on ending the fucking cult with a bounty on their heads.

Fucking _hell._

_-_

Larry stepped off the temporary practice court they'd marked with dropped t-shirts, stowing Brilliance as his former opponent, Percy, got up, complaining as his girlfriend came over with a towel. Rolling his eyes, Larry snarked

"Would you can it, Jackson? So what if you're out of shape, you just don't have the Blessing anymore."

Percy snorted, but bit off his comment when he saw Ahkmenrah approach Larry, towel in hand.

Glaring at the younger man, Larry ordered crisply

"Check in with Seleya for your patrol assignment, I've work to do."

Annabeth pulled Percy away as he made faces, both hurrying when the young Pharaoh stepped closer.

Accepting the proffered towel, Larry wiped down his bare chest, silently handing it to his former lover when he offered to wipe his back.

Gentle hands cleared his skin, and their owner hesitated before asking

"Larry, could... talk?"

Despite knowing it was coming, it still hit Larry like a blow.

Yeah, it's one thing to know that this young male still found him handsome- it was like a game to his generation, once they'd gotten wind of it, to tease him- but it's another to _hear _it, to have Ahkmenrah at his back, hands frozen in the act of wiping sweat from his shoulders. The desire, the uncertainty, he could hear it in the kid's voice, could feel it in the way he moved around him.

Closing his eyes and bowing his head, Larry prayed for strength and looked up and over his shoulder.

Helpless, hopeful green eyes look back.

Exhaling, he stows his sword, turning to take the towel and dab at his arms, fighting the amused gratification that those beautiful eyes trailed his hands. Slinging it over his shoulder, Larry jerked his chin towards the upper level and says evenly

"I'll meet you upstairs once I've sorted the little ones." Ahk nods, once, striding away in a swish of robes that Larry had to fight himself not to watch.

_It's over and done with. The Alexandros are hunting us. Nick would want him to move on._

All good reasons to _not _partake of the dance Ahkmenrah begs him for with his eyes, every night he's here.

Larry would throw it all out the window if he had even a shred of hope for more than a decade of time.

He might not even have _hours, _let alone years.

He's getting older, too, and even if his age makes him less likely to be hunted by monsters, it also means he's more likely to fall when he is.

It's the same conundrum as Mick and Len.

When Mick dies, he will not reunite with Len. Because Len's a Jew, and Mick's a son of Hephaestus, their divine rewards will be different. Even if they reincarnated and found each other, Mick may never know because Greeks and Romans don't usually remember past lives. More then that, Larry is the son of a god of death and Ahkmenrah- Ahkmenrah is not only an immortal, in some senses of the word...

He goes against _death. _

The natural order, so to speak, and if the Alexandros ever knew of that, knew of _them._..

Larry would be the third to be tortured, if he didn't break.

-

Climbing the steps after directing the little ones where he wanted them for sparring practice despite their sleepiness, Larry tugs at the hem of the 'Camp Half Blood' t-shirt he'd donned when Ria, current baby of the children of Apollo, had solemnly told him he should wear a shirt. Laughing genuinely for the first time since the Alexandros fucker had trapped Nick and Carter in Times Square. He'd pulled it on more because he knew Ahkmenrah would focus on his chest if he didn't than anything else, but he knew it was more appropriate for work, to wear a shirt.

As he was both history and combat teacher, Larry knew he needed to obey at least some guidelines.

No matter how heavy his feet are or how much his heart hurts, he trudges to where Ahkmenrah leans forward on a railing, crown discarded somewhere and hair mussed. The kid looks up as he settles in beside him, heart in his eyes _again. _

Mick's right, he's a fucking puppy.

Sighing, Larry meets Ahkmenrah's eyes, lips quirked, brow raised.

"You're-" he clears his throat and begins again

"You're good with them. You _look _good, and I-" He hesitates, so Larry fills in

"You thought I'd visit London?" Ahkmenrah nods, eyes widening when Larry admits

"I thought about it. I wanted to. But after... After, it was so raw and there was so much that needed my attention, I decided that letting sleeping dogs lie was best."

It's not a lie, not really, but it's not all of the truth either.

There had been _many _nights of drinking and commiseration with his generation, and Mick had gotten burned in Shreveport, around then, so there'd been hospital visits and Nick had been bagged by the magicians after that.

And Seleya had threatened to sit on him until he made up his mind.

He'd stayed, in the end. 

He doesn't regret it, not really.

Still, he settles in to listen as Ahkmenrah tries to argue him back around to _them._

As he'd known, he wants, desperately, to let himself take what the kids' offering, freely, like it's _Larry _who deserves unconditional love and acceptance.

But he can't. Not with the Alexandros out there. 

So he lets him down gently, resists all attempts to touch and slides away, easing down the stairs pretending he doesn't know about the Pharaoh glaring daggers into his back.

It's worth his sister scowling at him and hissing

"Why are you like this?"

**Author's Note:**

> Did I write something you loved and then take it down? Check the archive at THIS link:  
https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Vlb-lV0rd1YhIdcWLHcEl6-DRA9eMhWO
> 
> Discord #4004 (@LadySeawolf)
> 
> if you were wanting snippets of something or other  
https://Calliopevale.blogspot
> 
> for all my original work  
https://ofkeyboardsandfeatherpens.blogspot


End file.
